


You Were Right

by iluvdanimal



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvdanimal/pseuds/iluvdanimal
Summary: Rick and Vyvyan meet up for a drink.  Vyvyan isn't surprised about what Rick has to say.  Loudly.  In a crowded pub.





	You Were Right

They were at the Kebab and Calculator; he was drinking lager while Rick nursed a warm Coke. It had been over a year since the bus crash; they'd happened to catch each other on campus that afternoon and walked together to the pub to catch up.

At some point between discussing Vyvyan's practical courses and Rick's newly-chosen psychology major, Vyvyan asked Rick with a smirk if he were still a virgin. Rick turned bright red and emphatically replied that he was not. “None of your business anyway, Vyvyan!” He puffed on the cigarette held primly in his right hand. “Honestly, I thought you'd grown up!”

“Well I didn't,” replied Vyvyan, laughing. “And even if you're not still a virgin, you _are_ still a prude!”

And then Rick went quiet, crossing his arms over his chest once he'd snubbed out the cigarette. He wouldn't respond to any of Vyvyan's prods for more information about his love life, choosing instead to look across the pub with a scowl.

“Oh come on, Rick – would you lighten up? I'm only joking!”

Rick finally met his eyes again; Vyvyan was surprised at how red his cheeks still were, and he looked almost like he was on the verge of tears. “Vyvyan. It's not funny, not to me.”

Vyvyan narrowed his eyes across the table. “Right. What's this about, Rick?”

Rick took a few steadying breaths. “Vyvyan, I want to tell you something. It's something that might end our friendship.”

Vyvyan didn't think they really had much of a friendship at all, but Rick wasn't a terribly likable person so it was possible that he hadn't many friends. “What is it, Rick? You do something awful?”

He took another deep breath. “No, Vyvyan, it's nothing like that. I don't have many people in my life at all, but I have to tell someone and I can't afford to tell anyone closer.”

Vyvyan thought that was just a tad on the dramatic side, but then that was Rick for you. “Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, Rick.”

“Shut _up_ , Vyvyan. Just listen.” He paused, and looked around, and shook his head, and wouldn't meet Vyvyan's eyes for a good minute and a half.

“I'm listening, poof. What is it?”

Rick's eyes snapped up to meet Vyvyan's. “That's it.”

“What is?”

“What you just said.” Rick swallowed. “Vyvyan, I'm-”

“A _poof_?” He scrunched up his face.

Rick leveled a sardonic look at him. “I believe the politically correct term is 'gay' but yes, _Doctor_. I'm a _poof_. Happy?”

Vyvyan just stared back, confused. “Rick?”

His companion's eyebrows rose and he adopted the smug, superior look that Vyvyan used to see when they were housemates.  He also adopted a much louder tone than he should've.  “Before you ask, Vyvyan – yes, I'm absolutely sure. I don't need to go talk to a shrink or meditate or go to a retreat or any of that nonsense. I'm gay, and that's it.”

“No, no, Rick,” Vyvyan said, waving a hand. “That's not what I was going to suggest. I'm just curious about something.”

“What is it?”

“Does _anyone_ think you're straight?”

“Vyvyan!”

“I'm just saying, Rick – I'm not surprised, nor do I care. If I did I'd never have spoken to you in the first place and I most certainly wouldn't be talking to you in public.  Especially considering that you're bloody _shouting_.”

Rick looked around the pub furtively as he nervously played with the hair on the back of his head, where his pigtails had once been. “Yes, well – based on the look you're getting from your mum just now you should probably not be talking to me anymore.”

Vyvyan peered over at his glaring mother and grimaced. “ _Gah_ ,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. “Try turning down the volume on that gob of yours, will you?”

Rick turned pink and looked away. Vyvyan took a gulp of his lager, making faces at his mother until she looked away.

“Look, Rick, let's just . . . let's just go, right? I don't fancy a shouting match – haven't had nearly enough to drink.”

Rick nodded and rose from his seat, leaving his nearly-untouched Coke alone while Vyvyan drained his glass. Then he followed the medical student out of the pub.

It was early evening, still warm but not quite as hot as it'd been earlier in the day. Squinting against the setting sun, Rick gave Vyvyan an awkward wave. “Well. It was nice to catch up, for a while. Guess I'll see you around campus?”

“Probably not,” replied Vyvyan. “I'm usually at a clinic or a hospital anymore. D'you wanna walk together?” He chucked his thumb vaguely to his right.

Rick was surprised at the invitation, but not displeased. “Yeah, all right,” he said, nodding. With his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, he marched forward, and Vyvyan followed. “You live over this way, then?” he asked conversationally.

“Nah,” replied Vyvyan. “I'm actually closer to where the old house was.”

Rick stopped. “Oh. Why are you walking this way?”

Vyvyan stood toe to toe with him. “Because,” he replied, in as quiet a tone as he could, “you just announced to an entire pub that you're a knob-jockey and out of all the bastards who heard and gave you a once-over, my mum's was the one I liked the most.”

Rick went a little pale. “Oh.”

“Let's just walk,” said Vyvyan. Rick walked.

It was in silence, for a while, until Vyvyan started to ask more questions about Rick's classes. They chatted companionably as they walked the short way home to the small flat that Rick shared with another psychology student. Rick heaved a sigh of relief as soon as he set foot on the front step of the building.

“I've got a lot of studying to do; better get to it,” he said. “It was nice seeing you, Vyv.”

Vyvyan smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, this was good.”

“Thank you,” said Rick, his hand impulsively resting on Vyvyan's shoulder. “For getting me home in one piece. For not . . . judging me too harshly. Thank you for letting me tell you.”

Vyvyan was quiet a moment, holding Rick's gaze. “Yeah. I'm glad you told me.”

“And you won't say anything?” Rick's eyes were anxious.

Vyvyan shook his head. “No. I wouldn't, Rick. Can I tell you something?”

Rick beamed. “Anything, Vyvyan.”

The flame-haired medical student stood toe to toe with him again, but instead of glaring, his blue eyes were round and earnest. “Erm . . . on Saturdays, I usually work in the A&E. Usually have a break sometime around one o'clock . . . if you wanted to come round. Just chat, or something?”

Rick's smile settled deeper into his eyes. “Oh – well that's . . . that sounds nice.”

Vyvyan nodded. “Maybe I'll see you around, then.” Rick mimicked him, and Vyvyan avoided eye contact for an awkward moment. When he settled his eyes back on Rick's they were serious. “I wouldn't judge you. For being gay,” he said quietly. “Wouldn't have done even years ago when we hated each other. 'Cause, Rick, look . . . erm . . . oh, sod it.”

Without warning he grabbed Rick's jaw and roughly pulled him in to kiss his lips, rough and uncertain but very enthusiastic. He'd meant it to just be a quick peck, not much more, but Rick's surprised squeak needed muffling and then so did his moan of approval and he was out of breath by the time he finally pulled away.

Rick looked stunned. And very aroused. “Vyvyan?”

“I've always known you fancied me,” he said, his hand still on Rick's jaw. “You're so bloody transparent.”

“So what was that? A _pity_ kiss?” Indignation tinted Rick's cheeks even pinker, and set his rich blue eyes aflame.

Vyvyan smiled at it. “No, stupid.” He drug his thumb across Rick's swollen lips and sighed. “Saturday, at the hospital. It really is the most reliable part of my schedule. Find me there?”

Rick caught Vyvyan's thumb between his lips, and drew it into his mouth. He laved it with his tongue, and then sucked hard as he pulled it slowly out of his mouth, leaving Vyvyan tense and breathing hard.

“Saturday,” he agreed.

Vyvyan grinned as he walked reluctantly away.

 


End file.
